


The Word of the Sorcerer

by blue_flowers



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Gen, Kid Adora (She-Ra), Kid Catra (She-Ra), Micah raises adora and catra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25104553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_flowers/pseuds/blue_flowers
Summary: Accused of defecting, a young Catra is sent to Beast Island. Adora follows her, and there they meet a strange sorcerer who promises to keep them safe.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora & Micah (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra & Adora & Micah, Catra & Micah (She-Ra)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 211





	1. Chapter 1

Catra had really messed up this time. Like really _really_ messed up. She hadn't meant to stow away on the skiff, her and Adora had been playing hide and seek, and when the skiff had been boarded and taken off, she had been too scared to speak up. And then she had been found. Shadow Weaver was so so angry, accusing her of trying to defect.

And now she was in a cell, waiting for transport to Beast Island. When she couldn't stop her tears, she hid her face, refusing to let anyone see her cry.

A few hours later, two guards removed her from her cell and brought her to a cargo skiff, securing her in the back before lifting off. Catra sniffled, wishing she had gotten to say goodbye to Adora, but no one had been allowed to visit her.

She heard shuffling behind her, and felt a small hand on her arm. Startled, she turned around to see Adora hiding behind a crate.

"Shh." Adora put a finger to her lips. "It's okay, it's just me." She looked so proud of herself for sneaking onto the skiff.

Cara's ears flattened ontop her head. "You can't be here Adora! We're on our way to Beast Island!" She couldn't believe her! How stupid could she be, sneaking onto a transport headed for Beast Island?

"I know! I'm here to save you!" Her determined face threw Catra off, how did she plan to do that? Adora squirmed a bit before answering. "Well I'm not sure yet, but I'm not letting you go there alone! We have to watch out for each other."

Catra bit her lip, looking at the guards to make sure they weren't paying attention. "But what about all the monsters?"

"Well, you're quick and sneaky, and I always get top scores, so between the two of us, we'll be okay." Catra still wasn't sure, but she felt better knowing Adora was going to be with her. "What if we surprise them?" Adora asked, peeking out at the two guards.

Catra perked up, "Yeah! We can push them out and take the skiff for ourselves!" She was getting excited at the thought. "Then we can go anywhere!"

L-lets wait until we're closer. I don't want to leave them with only water around." Catra nodded, scooting closer to Adora while they waited. Adora began petting Catra's hair absentmindedly. Catra began to relax, and felt a bit safer. They were together, and as long as they stayed together, they would be okay.

It wasn't long before the skiff began to slow. Catra tended up, sharing a scared look with Adora. Adora scooted back behind the crate, and Catra stood up, moving away from the crate. 

"Get over here kid, I don't want you trying to jump into the water." Guard One grumbled.

"Hey, you remember that one rebel leader we left here? He tried swimming after us!" Guard Two laughed, his friend joining in after a second. It made Catra nervous, these two were used to bringing prisoners here, what if they weren't surprised by two kids? She heard Adora sneaking up along the side of the skiff, and tried keeping their attention on her.

"Y-you don't have to leave me here. You can drop me off anywhere, I won't go back, and no one wou-" They started laughing harder.

"Lord Hordak and Shadow Weaver always know, so stop with the damn pity party. You aren't going to change our min-AAAGRH!" he screamed as Adora jumped out with a stun baton and struck him with it. Catra rushed him, head butting him over the edge and into the water below. His friend began yelling, going to rush Catra, but Adora hit him with the stun baton as well and pushed him overboard. 

The skiff began to wobble and Adora ran over to the controls, but found she was too short to fully reach them. Catra's hands were still bound, and couldn't be much help. Try as they might, they couldn't regain control of the craft, and crashed into the island.


	2. Chapter 2

Adora crawled out from the wreck her whole body hurt. Looking around, she didn't see Catra. "Catra! Catra!" Crawling back to the wreckage, she saw Catra struggling to get out with her still bound hands. "Hang on Catra!" Adora called, wiggling in to grab Catra's arm. Pulling her out, Adora dragged her away. Collapsing a few meters away, they both laid there, struggling to catch their breath and calm themselves. They were on Beast Island! Monsters with sharp teeth and sharp claws lived here, waiting to gobble up a small child for an afternoon snack.

Growing nervous, Adora sat up and starting untieing Catra's binds. "C'mon, we need to find a place to hide." she whispered, pulling her friend behind her. They jumped at a loud, inhuman shriek that sounded in the distance. Frozen in fear, they shared a look. Catra's mismatched eyes were wide, her tail bristled, and ears up and alert, trying to catch any and all sounds. Adora swallowed down a whimper and began moving, keeping a death grip on her best friend's hand. Her wide eyes scanned her surroundings, searching constantly for a place to hide.

Stopping suddenly, Adora changed direction, pulling Catra over to a crevice made by two rocks leaning against one another. It was just big enough for the two of them to squeeze into, and Adora wasted no time in shoving Catra in and then clambering in behind her. They stayed there for hours, holding each other and shivering in fear. Every sound made them lock up, Catra had her face hidden on Adora's shoulder almost constantly. Adora had grabbed a stick off the ground, keeping it within arms length. Anytime a noise became too loud, she would grab it, holding it before her with two shaking hands. Catra would grip her tighter whenever she did, both waiting for the noise to come again, but rarely did the same noise repeat. Once or twice the same type of _skittering_ sound would repeat for around a minute before moving away. 

Catra heard it first. Her head picked up and tilted, then she froze. "Something's coming." she whispered. Quick, loud footsteps came closer. A dark blur ran past their hiding spot, causing Adora to jump, letting out a small squeak. Angry shouting came from the direction the blur had went. Catra backed up in panic, dragging Adora with her. They lost their balance in their panic, and Adora's stick hit the top of their little cave with a _clack_. 

The shouting stopped, and after a few beats of silence, a face appeared in front of them. Catra let out a shriek and Adora began swinging her stick as best she could from where she was half lying on top of Catra. "Stay away!" she yelled, "Go eat something else!" She felt Catra struggling under her, claws out and trying to swipe at the figure outside their cave. Strangled hissing and growling was muffled, but still audible to whoever was outside, evident by him trying to shush her. 

"It's alright, shh, I'm not going to hurt you. Are you two alright?" His arm slowly reached into the cave, ignoring the hits from Adora's stick. "Were you on that thing over there when it crashed? Are you hurt?" he asked, and Adora stilled, looking at his eyes, which held an emotion she had rarely seen in her life. She saw his beard twitch, and realizing that he was smiling. "That's it. It's okay, I'm Micah." 

"I-I'm Adora." she whispered.

Catra was still hissing, and now fought to get in front of her friend. "Shut up Adora, stop being friendly to monsters!" Succeeding in getting around Adora, she swiped her claws at Micah, leaving claw marks down his arm, which was retracted quickly. "Stay away!" 

Micah backed away from the entrance of the cave, still visible but close enough that it had Catra's hackles raised. "I'll back up, but I'm not going to leave you two alone, okay. It's dangerous here, especially for kids. What are you even doing here?" His face grew stormy. "Did the Horde send _kids_ to this place?" Catra shrunk back, looking away. 

"They sent Catra...." Adora grabbed Catra in a hug from behind. "They-they sent her here, I tried saving her but we crashed." Micah came closer, slowly reaching his hand back into the cave. He didn't say anything, but Adora knew what he meant anyways. Looking at Catra, she silently asked her what she wanted. Catra pouted, looking between Adora and Micah. 

"If you hurt Adora, I'll-I'll take your eyes. " she glared, then crawled out of the cave. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost ended the chapter when Micah appeared at their cave but then I realized the chapter would only be four paragraphs long and I did not vibe with that at all.


End file.
